<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lock and Key by Stardust948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928822">Lock and Key</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948'>Stardust948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZK Drabble December 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Day 9, Episode: s03e10-11 The Day of Black Sun, F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020, alternative universe, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara breaks Zuko out of prison after he is captured for helping her in Ba Sing Se.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZK Drabble December 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lock and Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: child abuse and description of violence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara looked anxiously at the sky as the moon edge closer and closer towards the sun. </p><p>It was almost time. </p><p>The army let out a mighty cry as they stormed through the city. Katara waterbended a solider off his mongoose lizard and secure the animal. She glanced at Sokka who nodded in return. </p><p>"Go get the angry jerk. We got things covered here." </p><p>"Be careful, Sokka."  </p><p>"You too." </p><p>The siblings embraced quickly before parting ways. Katara knew Sokka was a skilled warrior and she was so proud of him. But she couldn't help but worry. So much could go wrong today. Katara shook her head and steeled herself. She had a mission to complete. Zuko sacrificed his freedom to save her and Aang back in Ba Sing Se. Now she was going to return the favor. </p><p>Katara mounted the mongoose lizard and raced towards the dungeons. Most of the Fire Nation forces and heavy tanks were concentrated near the Capital. With the mongoose lizard's speed, she reached the dungeons in no time. Katara easily took out the guard soldiers and descended the dark damp tunnel. Zuko's cell was most likely at the very bottom, farthest away from the sun. </p><p>She finally reached the last door. The guards tried to firebend at her only to produce weak sparks. </p><p>The eclipse had begun. </p><p>Katara froze them to the wall and stole the key. As she barged through the door, she was bombarded by a foul odor. Katara gagged, fighting the urge to vomit. She grabbed a torch from near the door and shined it towards the metal cage that sat in the corner. </p><p>"Zuko?" </p><p>A weak moan responded. Katara walked closer and saw the ex-prince, covered in burns and filth, limped on the dirty floor smeared with bloodstains. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Iron feathers that chained his thin arms to the wall, were the only thing holding him upright. Zuko weakly lifted his head, tilting his long tangled hair out of his eyes as he squinted at the torch light. </p><p>"Ka..tar..a.." Zuko wheezed painfully. </p><p>"Zuko! Spirits, what did they do to you?!" she fumbled with the key she stole from the guard. "Hang on. I'll get you out of here." </p><p>The key refused to slide into the hole. Panic started to set in. </p><p>"Where's the key to your cell?" Maybe if she hurried, she could steal it and still get Zuko out before the invasion ended. </p><p>"O...zai..." </p><p>Katara cursed under her breath. Of course, the Firelord would have the only key. Well then, she'll just have to make her own. 

She streamed water into the keyhole then froze it, causing the lock to expand and explode. Katara rushed into the cell and repeated the action with the iron feathers. Zuko slumped over into Katara's arms revealing his back full of whip scars, both old and new. Tears poured from Katara's eyes. How could someone be so cruel? </p><p>"It's alright, Zuko. I got you." </p><p>Katara tore the end of her tunic and quickly wrapped it around Zuko's back and exposed wounds. She did not have time to heal him properly. The eclispe will be over soon. Summoning her remaining strength, Katara hoisted Zuko onto her back - Spirits, he was light. He shouldn't be this light - and bolted out of the dungeons. The guards outside the cell shouted angrily at her as they melted the ice. Katara ignored them and kept trudging on while whispering comforting things into Zuko's ear. As soon as she exited, Appa landed in front of her. </p><p>"Katara, let's go!" Aang rushed her. He earthbended them into the saddle then urged Appa upward. Katara laid Zuko down and set to work healing him, starting with his back first. There was a collective gasp as she unwrapped the bandages. Haru turned The Duke away. </p><p>Not looking up from her work, Katara asked what happened to the invasion. Sokka explained how Azula tricked them. The Fire Nation knew about the invasion for months and set a trap for them. They had to leave behind the adults, including Dad. </p><p>Katara's heart lurched. She just got Dad back and now... </p><p>"It wasn't a waste, though." Toph said softly. "Katara was able recuse Zuko during the attacks."  </p><p>She was right. The invasion wasn't a complete failure. </p><p>The important thing is that she got Zuko back and away from that horrible monster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>